


Will You be My Christmas Present?

by cosmic_possum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Themed, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Forgive Me, He likes you, Smut, You like him, ahhh, he buys you a present, i just, im sorry, mutual pining (?), not very noticable age difference, really like daddy kink, sorry - Freeform, this is so horrible, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_possum/pseuds/cosmic_possum
Summary: ...I've got a thing for daddy kink, believe it or not.  Here goes nothing





	

**Author's Note:**

> no lie, every time I play overwatch now, I call 76 daddy like, what the fuck. where did this come from. I just sit there with a stupid grin on my face and giggle like mad. i love playing that asshole. any of you guys played with Sombra yet? she's my best character. i kick ass with her.
> 
>  
> 
> find me on tumblr: karat-cake-kitsune
> 
> p.s.a this is my first attempt at smut in a long, long time.
> 
> Also, i wrote this on my other laptop and copy-pasted it so there may be a few words smushed together, or words that weren't italicized. I'll sniff them out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The craft touched down in Ilios, a wave of relief washing over you. You were ecstatic to be here, since traveling here was a rarity. There were a few days left until Christmas; what better place to spend it but here?

 

The airtight doors hissed open letting in the setting sunlight. You heard groans and sighs all around you. The team was just as happy to be here as you were. You actually had plans to explore and shop for Christmas presents for the team.

 

Everyone filed out of the ship eager to find something to do. Except you. You stayed, slouching sleepily in your seat, watching the sunset from where you sat. Well, since everyone was gone, you figured you could use some time to yourself.

 

 

 

After a hot bath and a much needed nap, you decided to take a look around the city. You thought for a moment. Maybe you should have asked everyone what they wanted for Christmas… Shrugging, you reached for your coat. Maybe a quick peek in their rooms would help you decide?

 

The door to Hana’s room slid open. Just as you expected; the gamer was a bit cluttered and messy but strangely coordinated at the same time. Maybe a pack of stickers for her? Or a Pachimari? You closed Hana’s door and continued down the corridor. Lucio’s room was full of music equipment and…Frogs? Perhaps that’s what you would get for him. You smirked.

Next to Lucio’s room was Jesse’s. Not bothering to open the door, you decided that the arrogant cowboy deserved a firm talking to and slap to the face as his Christmas present. Rolling your eyes, you went to press the button to 76’s room, only to find it was locked. Frowning, you pressed the button again. The light above the name plate glowed red. Did that mean 76 was still here?

A cold shiver ran down your spine. _You didn’t recall 76 exiting the craft_. A shocked gasp left your mouth as you ran toward the exit as fast as your legs would carry you. Honestly, 76 scared the shit out of you. Since the first day of your training he’s been harsh and unfeeling. And just when you thought he hated your guts, you noticed little sparks of sexual tension between the two of you. And he had even taken the damn visor off and barely brushed your lips with his.

Just the image of the glowing red of his visor made your stomach flutter. You hoped he didn’t know it was you trying to open his door.

 

 

 

At night, Ilios was gorgeous. Fairy lights strewn to and fro, the magnificent stark white against the dark blue, and the smells… God it was heavenly. You switched your shopping bags to your left arm, rubbing at the imprint the handles left in your arm. Shopping had been fun, but you were exhausted.

Once you got back to the ship, you sorted the presents, wrapped them crudely in newspaper, and distributed them.

Relieved to be finished with Christmas shopping, you decided to relax for a bit. So you slipped into your room and donned that old ugly Christmas hoodie, (the one with the shitfaced looking reindeer on the front. And the _bells_. Those fucking bells. And the antlers on the fucking hood, oh my _god_ ) no pants, and knee socks.

 

You wound up sprawled out on the living room sofa watching some 80’s flick, fighting to keep your eyes open. What were you watching again…? The Breakfast Club? Or was it Sixteen Candles…

 

At some point, you must have lost the battle with your eyes, because a certain sweet scent tickled your nose and woke you. Cautiously peeking through your eyelids, you saw…a grey arm? _What_? Upon further investigation, you realized that it was in fact 76 himself. Sitting next to you. A very _exposed_ you. With a squeal, you scurried to the end of the sofa farthest away from your commanding officer, grounding out apologies and pulling your hoodie over your butt to try and hide your…very _festive_ underwear.

 

When you situated yourself into a tight ball, 76 nodded toward the television. So it was The Breakfast Club you were watching.

 

“This is a good movie.” 76 stated. You were surprised to hear him say anything, especially after what he’d just seen. You slowly turned your head to look at your commanding officer.

Here he was, in all his scary glory, not in uniform, watching a movie. With you. Your throat suddenly felt dry

“Y-yeah…” you stuttered, your face suddenly hot. 76 carded his fingers through his white hair. You swallowed, eyeing the taught muscles held captive by his sweatshirt. Oh, you had a thing for those for sure.

While you were slyly checking your commanding officer out, you noticed a bulge. No, not _that_ kind of bulge. There was something in his pocket. Rectangle shaped. What could that possibly be?

 

As the movie came to an end, you hoped that 76 would speak first. You waited for a bit, and when he failed to break the silence, you set your feet on the rug and prepared to stand.

 

“I take it you didn’t get me anything,” He began. Startled, you dropped back onto the sofa. 76 was looking right at you. You gulped, suddenly feeling guilty.

“Well, ah…” you started, “I didn’t know what to get you…” You cleared your throat and tucked your hair behind your ear. 76…Chuckled? You bit your lip; yep, that was another thing you had a thing for.

 

“I understand, agent, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t get you anything.” 76 reached in his pocket and gripped the bulge (ha ha) and pulled it out. You blushed. It was a long rectangular box wrapped with precision in light blue wrapping paper. He even put a bow on it.

 

“Sir!” you exclaimed, shaking your head as he handed it to you. “I can’t accept that, sir.”

“Agent, there is no need for modesty. Besides, it might… help you.” 76 scratched the back of his neck…Which was…red? He was blushing? What the hell was in this box?

Relenting, you took the box in your hands. There was some weight to it, you noticed. You took your time and untied the bow, careful not to damage the paper. You could tell 76 was eager to see your reaction, so you took your time.

When you finally got the wrapping paper off, you took a look at the pink plastic box. There was no writing or product description, just an iridescent sticker that read “Batteries Included”.

Huh? Batteries? You shot a glance at your commanding officer. His gaze was still seemingly trained on you.

You carefully unsnapped both sides of the box and lifted the lid.

 

 

_What the fuck?!_ You snapped the lid shut just as quickly as you’d opened it. You swore you could feel hot flames licking up your neck and cheeks, that’s how embarrassed you were.

 

“S-sir!” You practically yelled. 76 fidgeted where he sat. “That is a _highly_ inappropriate gift!” You placed the gift on the sofa halfway between the two of you and awaited an explanation.

 

76 sat up straighter. “I...Overheard you talking to someone the other night about it. I figured that you’d be too bashful to buy it yourself.” Well, he was right. This was something you’d never, ever have the guts to buy. You hesitantly reached for the box again.

 

When you opened it, you took the opportunity to really observe it. It was a blown glass, red and white, glittery, candy cane swirled fucking _sex toy_. That one you’d seen online that you’d blabbed to your friend about late one night. You’d been curious about getting a toy ever since you felt 76’s drunk and unintended erection against your ass at your pool party. You figured he’d never fuck you, and a toy would have to suffice.

 

Upon closer inspection, you noticed that the toy was actually shaped like a dick, with the veins and everything. _Damn._

 

 

 

You unabashedly swiped your thumb over the glass tip. 76 must have seen this, because he groaned behind his visor.

“…Thank you, commander,” you spoke. Flustered, your heart pounding like you’d just run a mile. From where you sat, you could now see an actual bulge between your commanding officer’s legs. Oh goodness…He was enjoying this…

 

 

 

“You wanna maybe…try it out? Just to see if it works, of course.” 76 spoke quickly. You could just imagine his face behind the visor: flushed face, parted lips, lustful gaze. You really did want to give it a try.

 

“But sir, isn’t that against pr-“

“That doesn’t matter now,” he snapped, “I’ve almost kissed you once before. I feel we’re way past formality.” You ran your nails over the lid of the box. Well, he did have a point.

 

“All right.” You consented. You looked to 76 for further instruction.

76 audibly gulped behind his visor. “How do you wanna do this?” he asked you, arousal evident in his tone. You handed him the box.

“I think you should be in charge.” You decided, awaiting instruction. 76 removed his visor, and just as you expected, his face was flushed and his breaths were heavy. The sight of him aroused made you suppress a groan.

76 licked his lips. He scooted towards you and pushed you by your shoulders until you were leaning against the armrest. You brought your shaky legs to your chest.

76 positioned himself in front of you on his knees.

The door

“Wait,” you stopped him, “What about the door?” you questioned. 76 barked a command at Athena, the door shutting and sealing. His lips met yours unexpectedly, and you sighed at the contact. Your tongue moved against his, a frustrated grunt leaving him.

You pulled your mouth away from his with a wet ‘pop’, his mouth instantly latching on to your neck. You moaned, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair. 76 pushed your hoodie up, exposing your breasts and planted wet kisses all over your stomach.

 

76 took one of your breasts in one hand while he put your legs over his shoulders with the other. Your head hit the armrest and your back arched in pleasure as he rolled your nipple under his thumb.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sir, _please_ ,” you whined. The commander sucked at the skin at your hipbones. He grunted in disapproval.

“Don’t call me sir,” he growled, squeezing your breast. You cried out.

“W-what do you want me to call you?” you breathed. 76 took the elastic of your panties between his teeth.

“Hmm,” he pondered. “Suggestions, agent?” He began inching your panties off your hips in an agonizingly slow pace.

“Commander?” you suggested, your hand reaching for his shoulder as let out a breath against your sex.

“No.” he answered. Oh god…

76’s hand left your breast and began exploring where his mouth had yet to explore.

“Master? Oh god, please!” His hand began rubbing over your clothed slit. By now, there was a dull and aching throb between your legs.

“Not quite.” He said. For fucks sake.

 

_“Daddy?”_ you gasped. 76 stopped, the elastic of your panties snapping back to your hip. His eyes met yours, a strange expression marring his features. Did he know? Did he know that you’d been fantasizing about calling him ‘daddy’? Did he finally know that you wanted him to fuck you like wild?

 

_“…Yes.”_  He moaned, finally discarding your underwear. He wrapped his arms around your legs and kissed the sensitive skin of your inner thigh.

“Call me daddy, sweetheart.” 76 kissed your slick as if he were kissing your mouth. A shocked, shaky moan tumbling from your lips.

 

“Oh _daddy,_ ” you cried, your hand automatically covering your mouth. The pet name felt foreign on your tongue…but you liked it. 76’s hand immediately reached for yours, uncovering your mouth.

“Don’t.” He said. You blushed even harder when he told you he ‘wanted to hear that pretty voice of yours.’

So you yelped and bucked your hips against his mouth as he sucked your clit and groaned against you, sending shivers up your spine. You’d never felt anything like this before.

 

With one hand, 76 took the toy in his hand. He wrapped his arm back around your leg and rubbed the cold glass against your slit.

 

 

 

 

 

An angry complaint was about to leave your mouth when he pushed the button and the thing started _vibrating_.

Your eyes rolled back and your legs shook, and then he pushed it inside of you.

“Daddy, _fuck_ …” His tongue still licking and his hand gripping your breast, the toy brushing against the perfect spot inside of you, oh it made you want to scream.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” 76 praised gently as he drew the toy out of you and pushed it back in. You took his hair in your fists and pulled. He growled.

 

You felt that familiar spark inside of you; you were so close.

“D-daddy, I’m close,” you trailed. 76’s tongue quickened its pace, and so did the toy. And then…He found _the spot._

A scream finally left your mouth as he stroked the spot over and over.

“Ah! Right there, right _there_ …” Your teeth gripped your bottom lip for dear life as your pleasure peaked. You rode his mouth mercilessly, your hips meeting his lips as he pushed the toy even deeper, prolonging your orgasm.

 

Coming down from your high, you pulled on 76’s head. He removed his mouth from you and switched the toy off.

You looked into his blue eyes, arousal sparking in your belly at the sight of your juices all over his face. You giggled, kissing him deeply.

 

“Well, daddy, I guess now we know it works.” You joked, kissing his neck. 76 came to rest between your thighs, his hands finding your waist.

“Sweetheart, I knew it worked,” he whispered in your ear, taking your earring between his teeth, “I just wanted to test it out on you.” He snickered and shifted his hips so that his straining erection rubbed against your leg.

 

“You sly little shit.” You quipped, kissing 76 again.

 

76 pulled away from you and looked into your eyes, quirking a brow. “Oh, so I’m ‘little shit’ now, huh? What happened to ‘ _daddy’?_ ” You frowned and popped him on the shoulder as he laughed.

 

In the distance, you heard a faint knocking. And yelling. Lots of yelling. It was the team. You checked your watch. It was nearing 11. Shit.

 

 

 

 

“I guess we should go get that.” You suggested, catching 76’s bottom lip between your teeth.

“I guess we should.” He agreed, kissing you once more.

 

 

 

If he was going to be your Christmas present, you were perfectly fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i needed to get rid of a space gap real quick


End file.
